JohnKat Collection
by pandasorority
Summary: A collection of three short fics that I've written for a friend.


**AN: Here's a random collection of short fics I've written for a friend.**

* * *

The incessant purring in his ear continued, like rolling marbles, almost deafening from the closeness. Those DAMNED lips pecked at his ear, his neck. A brightly colored horn gently rubbed on the side of his skull, almost going unnoticed. The troll was being awfully affectionate today. Complaints? None.

John turned, taking Karkat's chin between his thumb and the knuckle of his forefinger, tilting it up for their lips to press against each other. Karkat's look, his sound, his smell, his very /essence/ became intoxicating-addictive-and John couldn't get enough. He needed more. More kissing. More hugging. More Karkat. And this is exactly what he was getting. The odd display of affection from the troll he shared his home with. John's armed wrapped around Karkat's middle, pulling them together, and he planted his lips on the troll's top lip. They both smiled, the Knight's eyes closing shut. The human planted a kiss on the tip of the other male's round nose, one eyelid, the other. He began to trail kisses across Karkat's cheek, down to his jaw, all the while the troll purred, only interrupted by an occasional chuckle.

Their lips met again, where they remained for several seconds. Parting with a satisfying "smack", they laughed together, one of the Heir's hands coming up to caress Karkat's cheek, which he leaned into.

"I love you," John whispered.

"I love you, too, idiot. Now shut your damn meal tunnel and kiss me again before I get tired of this."

* * *

Iridescent eyes glowed yellow in the dim light, scanning the room through red-rimmed pupils. The creature of the night cracked the door, peering into the darkness, and stepping in with a small 'click' of the door behind him. Tip toes stalked across the floor to the bed, a loose board underneath the carpet creaking.

Springs creaked and sheets rustled underweight, giving in to the figure sneaking underneath the blanket. Warm breath washed over the face of the man occupying the bed, John Egbert, as the dark male laid next to the human and pulled the covers up to his cheek.

Karkat Vantas curled his body up to his boyfriend's, reaching his arm across the other male's waist and snuggling his cold feet up to the Heir's warm pair. His grey-skinned face nuzzled into the back of John's shoulder, buckfangs snagging slightly on the fabric of his shirt. "(goddammit.)" He whispered, eyes closing and falling silent.

* * *

**AN: Alright, so let me explain this. I role play as Karkat in the Facebook role playing fandom, and my account is with a John (big surprise). My role play partner wondered what would happen if they broke up. Further explanation, John proposed to Karkat with a moonstone ring on a silver band. Karkat loved that ring more than life itself. So this is my response to said hypothetical break up.**

He's gone. John's gone, Tavros is gone, Jade is gone. Everyone. Red tears continued to roll down stained cheeks as another sob wrenched through the Cancer, his hands uncontrollably shaking. His hands. The luminescent jewel glittered on his ring finger. The ring that stood for the bond between him and his matesprit. Together forever, until death do they part. Well plot fucking twist, they were apart, and neither Karkat nor John were dead. Although the small troll wished he was dead with his heart hurting as bad as it did.

Karkat ripped the ring off of his finger, staring at it for a moment before gripping it tightly in his palm. It dug in to his skin, but with how thick-skinned trolls are and the numbness he felt emotionally he didn't even feel it. The Knight's feet brought him to the restroom and before it even registered with him what he was doing, Karkat's hand was over the sink and the ring dropped, hitting the porcelain with a few 'clinks' before sliding down the drain.

Senses finally caught up with the troll and he screamed, violently palming at his eyes as he ran out of the room for a utensil to retrieve the lost jewelry, his feet flying over the floor as he got a fork and was back in the restroom to dig out his ring from the drain. Relief flooded over the Cancer and he slid to the floor, clutching the grimy ring tightly. The ring that he would purposely show off, fixing his hair often and making gestures in front of his friends' faces so they would see. The ring he wouldn't let anyone touch because it was his.

John was his.

And now he's gone.

Karkat sniffled again, breathing in a shaky, ragged breath. If he couldn't have his raven haired treasure, at least he could keep this one. No matter how much it hurt.


End file.
